Innocence and Wisdom
by c o o k ii e xx
Summary: I'm so innocent while he holds so much wisdom, we seem to balance one another out in a way that's indescribable however I did not sign up for having to deal with his egotistical, freakishly large, viking progeny. Just saying.


** Hello everyone, this chapter is a little short and just an introduction! I guarantee it will become much mor interesting from chapter two and onwards! SO I hope you decide to give it a chance.  
****It is rated 'M' for a reason, it may not seem like it now but down the line you'll fully understand! Haha.  
My character Anna looks like this, just a visual for all of you: images/32373537/tumblr_m127o2P6KL1qcck88o1_500_**

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or any of the characters within it! I only own the characters created and storyline.  
That is all.

* * *

Screams, blood-curdling and violently swirling around in her ears. She had to get away, away from this blood-bath, but how, there was nowhere to go. Stuck in place, one room with people pushing and shoving and the god awful screaming. She was stuck within this hell, too frightened to move from the dark corner she situated herself in when the madness broke out. What madness did she speak of? That was simple, three things (well, uh, groups) that were never to be mixed: the Newlins, the Fellowship of the Sun and Vampires.

A little background on these three groups: the Newlins were a family of hardcore believers that thought vampires were, and this is quoted by Reverend Steve Newlin himself, "ungodly creatures who knew no humanity." Therefore vampire did not have the right to live among us, sounds insane right? Then came the Fellowship of the Sun, which was ran by the Newlins but mostly Steve Newlin, and it consisted of other people who believed in Steve Newlin's psychobabble. And for vampires, well there is not much to explain for most know of them. It has been a few years since they came to light and have become part of the community, much to some peoples dismay.

Now bringing your attention back to her, the young girl, frightened to death at the scene of the young vampire, Godric, that she met days ago in the basement due to the fact her curiosity making her go down to lay eyes on the 'bloody thirsty beast.' That's what her stepmother called vampires, well that's one of the less vibrant or crude terms her stepmother has used when speaking of vampires. However, what she found was a young man sitting in a meditated form and he looked at peace with the whole situation. She then was hit with a wave of indescribable emotions when he opened his eyes, those stormy yet calm eyes, and stared out at her from his cage. From there she had gotten to know him and grew quite fond of the vampire. Godric made her feel secure, safe within her own skin but he also kept her on her toes. She never knew what he was thinking, what he would say or how he would respond. He was a gigantic puzzle she wanted to solve and possible become part of, if he let her.

She had never expected to see Godric hurt a fly, especially see him holding Steven Newlin by the neck and threatening to take his life. It was so unlike him, that was but wasn't her Godric. But of course no one wanted the Reverend to die by the hands of such a filthy creature and stepped down, meaning Godric had won. And he was now standing in front of her whispering ever so gently Anna,that was her name, Anna LeClaire.

Sucking in a breath, when had he gotten there and so close? "Anna… Do not be frightened little one," his voice sang softly towards her, just by hearing her name from his lips made her less tense knowing he was there with her and that she was safe. Her lips parted slightly releasing the breath she had sucked in and it came out shaky. Damn her human nature and being scared, why must she be so weak? Godric lifted his hand slowly before brushing her lovely red hair out of her eyes and saying her name once again. "I-I am fine, I just need a human minute to process everything…" Anna finally responded making Godric nod and cupped her cheek lightly. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch soaking up his coolness it felt so nice against her flushed skin and made Anna sigh from how refreshing it felt.

"What is this?" A voice, from a freakishly large blonde man, seethed breaking the sweet moment between Anna and Godric. Godric stepped back while dropping his hand to his side, "Not what but a who, Eric, she is Anna LeClaire and holds special value to me." The freakishly ta- Eric eyed her as if she were Steve Newlin himself and it felt like a slap in the face to say the least. "How can she hold such-" Eric started but was waved off by Godric meaning 'enough' before his attention was focused on Anna once again and her asked a question she never thought he ask.

"Will you come with me, Miss Anna?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**  
**I'll have chapter two up as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think.**  
**So I know what to improve on and such. C:**


End file.
